stickworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wojna Wschodnia
Wojna Wschodnia była konfliktem zbrojnym panującym na wschodzie StickPlanet. Toczona była pomiędzy monarchiczną Niponią, a komunistyczną Boleą. Pośrednim powodem wszczęcia wojny były spory polityczne pomiędzy władzami obu państw. Powodem bezpośrednim był atak cesarskiej armii Niponii na Port Koldmoel we wschodniej części Bolei. Przyczyny Od dłuższego czasu władze Bolei ścierały się z ówczesnym na tamte czasy cesarzem nipońskim - Malakito. Powodem sporów był mały zbiór niezamieszkanych wysp na Oceanie Wschodnim, pomiędzy wyspami nipońskimi, a linią brzegową Bolei. Wyspy te bowiem były bogate głównie w złoża ropy, choć posiadały też inne, cenne surowce. Władca komunistycznej Bolei, Maleth Viedel, chciał zagarnąć złoża dla siebie, aby wzbogacić państwo po przegranej wojnie, która doprowadziła do upadku gospodarki i stopniowego bankructwa państwa. Niestety, niewielki archipelag, nazywany złotym, prawnie należał do Niponii. Jednakże, według współpracy, którą niegdyś nawiązały te dwa państwa, Niponia była zobowiązana oddać Bolei wartość w wysokości 50 000 S$ w ciągu 50 lat, po tym, jak Bolea wsparła Niponię finansową. Mijał właśnie 47 rok od podpisania umowy. Maleth wyliczył, że przynajmniej jedna z tych wysp posiadała taką wartość, przedstawiając, że ma ona "wartości kulturowe i rozrywkowe", celowo pomijając sprawę złóż ropy naftowej. Dlatego też zażądał od cesarza nipońskiego minimalnie jednej z tych wysp. Malakito jednak przewidział to i nie był skłonny oddać złóż ropy naftowej, widząc wiele korzyści w nadchodzącym, oczywistym upadku państwa boleańskiego. Cesarz więc odmówił zapłaty, upierając się, że zostały mu 3 lata do wypełnienia umowy. Wściekły Viedel zażądał natychmiastowej zapłaty, zważywszy na "upadający stan jego państwa". Uznał to za "okoliczności wystarczające do gwałtownego przyspieszenia spełnienia umowy". Malakito, zirytowany ciągłymi prośbami Maletha, stanowczo odmówił zapłacenia, i zagroził Viedelowi, że następne "nękanie autorytetu monarszego" zostanie surowo ukarane. Maleth jednak nie przestraszył się gróźb Malakito i dalej żądał zapłaty. Cesarz postąpił więc bardzo gwałtownie; wysłał swoje oddziały do Portu Koldmoel, gdzie nipońscy żołnierze zatopili wszystkie statki, również te, należące oficjalnie do komunistycznego rządu. Zmanipulowany przez rząd, Viedel nie miał innego wyboru, niż wypowiedzieć Niponii wojnę. Jak się okazało pod koniec konfliktu, Malakito od dłuższego czasu planował atak na Boleę, chcąc się upewnić, że państwo nigdy się nie odrodzi. Cesarz umarł krótko po wojnie, nie doświadczając podziału Bolei. Przebieg Wybuch konfliktu Atak na Port Koldmoel right|thumb|Atak na Port, przedstawiony na mapie. Czerwona kropka pokazuje niedokładne położenie Portu Koldmoel. Czerwone strzałki pokazują ruch nipońskich wojsk. 11 stycznia 1970 roku wojska nipońskie ruszyły ogromną armadą na Port Koldmoel - jeden z ówczesnych kluczowych portów Bolei, jeśli chodzi o import/eksport. Niczego niespodziewający się Boleańczycy szybko dostrzegli wielkie statki z nipośkimi sztandarami cesarskimi i zaczęli uciekać z miasta. Stacjonujący tam garnizon wezwał prędko pomoc, lecz w ciągu siedmiu godzin walk przybyły tylko cztery pobliskie oddziały. Mimo ogromnej przewagi i elementu zaskoczenia po stronie Nipończyków, oddziały boleańskie broniły się dłużej niż przewidywano, wykorzystując znany im teren i kluczowe miejsca, między innymi sporo stanowisk snajperskich. Ku zaskoczeniu armii cesarskiej zaczęli odpierać atak Nipończyków, a żołnierze cesarscy musieli cofać się z zajętych wcześniej posterunków. Ponieważ nikt nie spodziewał się takiego oporu Boleańczyków, do walki wysłano jedynie żołnierzy piechoty, bez żadnych moździerzy, ani czołgów. Statki, którymi przypłynęli, miały sporo dział, ale, ku jeszcze większemu zdumieniu Niponii, mały łuk lądu, który stanowił Port Koldmoel, nie pozwalał statkom przemieścić się tak, by wycelować w Boleańczyków. Gdy do cesarza doszła wieść, że Port Koldmoel stawia opór, Malakito wysłał dodatkowe jednostki z wyspy Sen, która była niezamieszkana i służyła jedynie jako zaopatrzenie wojskowe. Niedługo w zatoce Koldmoel pojawiły się dwa statki, z dwoma czołgami na pokładach. Machiny szybko stłumiły opór Boleańczyków, kończąc walkę po siedmiu godzinach. Maleth, słysząc o niewybaczalnym czynie nipońskiego cesarza, wypowiedział w imieniu Bolei wojnę Niponii. Doświadczenie ataku na Port Koldmoel sprawiło, że cesarz Malakito zaczął później uważniej obmyślać strategie przeciwko Boleańczykom. Kilkanaście lat później powstało powiedzenie "opierać się jak na Koldmoel", co znaczy nieustępliwie trzymać przy swoim. Bitwa morska w cieśninie Alura left|thumb|Obraz, przedstawiający armadę nipońską (autorstwa Yoshity, wyk. farbą olejną) Chcąc zemścić się na ataku na Port Koldmoel, Maleth wysłał swoją flotę na terytorium morskie Niponii i zaatakował ich platformę wiertniczą. W ciągu kilkunastu minut konstrukcja utonęła, marnując lata budowy i miliony dolarów. Wściekły cesarz wysłał swoją armadę, by rozgromiła statki Boleańczyków. Bitwa morska okazała się trudniejsza dla Boleańczyków, niż się wydawało. W ciągu pierwszej godziny stracili dwa okręty, a ogólnie mieli ich cztery. Generał marynarki, Valor Montgomery, rozkazał flocie wycofać się do cieśnin Alura. Armada Nipońska ruszyła za nimi. W cieśninie Alura flota boleańska złapała Nipończyków w pułapkę. Wykorzystując płycizny wokół cieśniny i element zaskoczenia, flota generała Montgomery'ego zniszczyła trzy statki nipońskie, a pozostałe cztery przejęła przy pomocy specjalnie wyszkolonych nurków. Okręty te później przyczyniły się do wyrównania szans w połowie wojny. Była to pierwsza i jedna z najbardziej bolesnych porażek Niponii w tej wojnie. Ważniejsze starcia Atak na wyspę Sen Generał Montgomery, dowódca floty boleańskiej, ochrzczonej później Vaectoria, i nieoficjalny przywódca sił morskich Bolei, postanowił zaatakować przy użyciu ukradzionych Niponii okrętów wyspę Sen, która stanowiła główną siłę zaopatrzeniową wojska nipońskiego. Według oficjalnych zapisów, planowanie ataku trwało trzy tygodnie. Maleth, widząc w tym przełomową szansę na przechylenie szali na ich stronę (Bolea coraz gorzej radziła sobie z prowadzeniem wojny), dołożył wszelkich starań, by flota generała Valora była jak najlepiej wyposażona. Do sił morskich dołączyła także kompania kapitana Axela. Plan działania był mniej więcej taki: flota Valora w miarę otoczy zachodnią linię brzegową wyspy i zacznie ostrzeliwać pobliskie dystrykty zaopatrzenia, gdy pododdział kapitana ruszy do głównej placówki z wyposażeniem wojskowym, Mazusen. Desant na wyspę Sen miał miejsce o godzinie 1:03 nad ranem, 30 kwietnia 1970 roku. Niespodziewający się niczego Nipończycy zostali wzięci z zaskoczenia; w ciągu godziny padło 8 ośrodków zaopatrzeniowych. Kompania Axela szybko przemieściła się na okolice Mazusen; poza industrialnymi placówkami wyposażeniowymi większość wyspy stanowiły gęste lasy. Wybijając napotkany obóz strażniczy, Axel i jego ludzie dostali się do obrębów Mazusen. Niestety, ku ich zaskoczeniu, główny dystrykt został wystarczająco szybko ostrzeżony ataku i przygotował defensywę w pełnym zakresie: stacje kaemów, moździerze, snajperzy na dachach i w oknach, wyrzutnie rakiet i pojazdy bojowe. Przez tak ścisłą obronę kompania Axela nie była w stanie dotrzeć do głównej placówki, gdzie znajdowały się hangary z zaopatrzeniem. Mimo to pododdział kapitana oblegał Mazusen przez osiem godzin. Mimo to, kompania Axela została ostatecznie wybita, przeżył jedynie sierżant Malcolm Gharn, któremu udało się wycofać i poinformować generała Montgomery'ego o porażce swojego kapitana. Valor, rozumiejąc sytuację, próbował się wycofać. Niestety, Nipończycy przygotowali odwet; na plaży rozstawili haubice i wyrzutnie rakiet, które skutecznie zaczęły niszczyć okręty Boleańczyków. Ostatnim zniszczonym statkiem był okręt generała Montgomery'ego, który zatonął po trzydziestu minutach od wybuchu. Porażka na wyspie Sen sprawiła, że Boleańczycy, w tym również i wojsko, zaczęli powątpiewać w sens wojny i coraz ochoczej sprzeciwiali się Malethowi. Bitwa powietrzna w przestrzeni Niponii 250px|right|thumb|Boleańscy lotnicy, szykujący się do natarcia. Władze Bolei od dłuższego czasu planowały atak lotniczy na Niponię, jako, że posiadali wysoce rozwiniętą i wyszkoloną armię w tym zakresie. Wiedząc jednak, że Niponia dysponuje o wiele większym lotnictwem wojskowym, zdecydowano się na bombardowanie kilku kluczowych lotnisk na wyspie Saichō. Atak rozpoczęto wczesnym porankiem, 6 czerwca 1970 roku, gdy bombowce boleańskie zrzuciły bomby na nieprzygotowane lotniska wojskowe. Ogromne zniszczenia doprowadziły do utworzenia wyrwy w zasobach powietrznych cesarskiej armii. Malakito niemal natychmiastowo wysłał do walki eskadrę samolotów, nazywaną Skrzydłami Niebios (空の翼, Sora no tsubasa), którzy stanowili trzon wojskowego lotnictwa Niponii. Szybko rozprawili się z bombowcami, choć te, w ostatecznym akcie desperacji, zaczęły się wysadzać, niszcząc przy okazji kilka samolotów nipońskich. Dostając zawiadomienie o zakończonym bombardowaniu, Maleth wysłał własne eskadry, by zajęły się nipońskimi lotnikami. W przeciągu niecałej godziny nad wyspą Saichō rozpoczęła się bitwa powietrzna. Głównym celem boleańskich lotników było ostrzelanie kluczowych pozycji Niponii, między innymi magazynów broni i baz wojskowych. Dopiero drugorzędnym zadaniem było pozbycie się Skrzydeł Niebos. Umiejętności Bolean przewyższały te Nipończyków, jednakże cesarstwo dysponowało o wiele większą ilością samolotów, przez co w czasie kilku godzin większość samolotów Bolean została zestrzelona. Mimo to, udało im się zniszczyć wiele strategicznych punktów Niponii, osłabiając armię cesarską. Niestety, nie była to wystarczająca ilość zniszczeń, jakich oczekiwał rząd. Nie mając innego wyboru, Maleth Viedel nakazał wysłać pilotów-samobójców, którzy mieli zderzać się zarówno z samolotami wroga, jak i z punktami strategicznymi jego wojsk. W ten sposób Bolea zniszczyła wiele zasobów Niponii, skutecznie osłabiając ich armię lądową, morską i powietrzną w ogromnej mierze. Niestety, praktycznie wyniszczyło to lotnictwo boleańskie. Z logicznego punktu widzenia było to bardziej korzystne dla Bolean, jednakże samozniszczenie lotnictwa wojskowego Bolei osłabiło morale żołnierzy i stworzyło więcej wątpliwości co do władzy Maletha i ówczesnego rządu. Operacja ZON Kampania Krwawego Słońca Ostatnie walki wojny Zakończenie konfliktu Skutki Ogólne *Zerwanie umowy Niponii z Boleą o wpłacie 50 000 S$; *Sprawą Złotego Archipelagu zaczyna interesować się OZN; **Kilkanaście lat później Złoty Archipelag zostaje przydzielony poszczególnym państwom. Niponia dostaje jedną z największych wysepek, swoją własną otrzymuje też demokratyczna Bolea Wschodnia. Dyktatorska Bolea Zachodnia nie otrzymuje nic. Bolea *Armia Boleańska zostaje prawie wybita do cna; *Ogromne straty finansowe Bolei; **Kompletne bankructwo państwa; *Lud zaczyna powątpiewać w władzę boleańską, a szczególnie w Maletha; **Doprowadza to do protestów i zamieszek kilka miesięcy później; *Całkowity upadek gospodarki; *Powstają dwie frakcje polityczne, walczące o władzę w Bolei * De facto podział Bolei na Zachodnią i Wschodnią. Niponia *Niewielkie straty w armii cesarskiej; *Utrata lenna na terytorium Bolei; *Wzbogacenie się skarbu państwa na łupach wojennych; *Niponia zostaje uznana za jedno z najpotężniejszych mocarstw na planecie. Mapa Nawigacja Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Wojny